


Dwyer is one hell of a butler

by Kerubim



Category: Fire Emblem Series, fire emblem:fates
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Writing practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6286558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerubim/pseuds/Kerubim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jakob and Dwyer have been at each others necks lately, and Kerubim has grown tired of their bickering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dwyer is one hell of a butler

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> this is my second fic  
> I'm using localized names, I hope not to slip up and that my portrayal is in character. Once again you guys thanks for reading my fic.

Dwyer is one hell of a butler

 

 Jakob steps quietly into Kerubim's room to wake him, it was early morning ,the rising sun peaked through the curtains on the opposite side of the room, as his beloved young master sleep soundly beneath his sheets. He smiled to himself listening to his light snoring, while he prepared a hot cup of tea to start his day, Jakob loved this tradition, though It was odd to his betrothed that he still found his duties to Kerubim more important than his duties as a father, and despite her protest, he insists that his job to service Kerubim was far more important than trying to build a relationship with such a lazy son.

Jakob nudges the young man gently against his shoulder. Keeping his voice soft he sweeps a lock of his messy black hair behind his ear."Milord It's time to wake up, I've prepared your tea and polished your sword for today's mission..."

Kerubim slowly awakens from his slumber, and let out a tired sigh. It grew more and more apparent that Kerubim was fed up with this war, even though he knew the consequences of choosing his Nohrian siblings over his real siblings, he couldn't help but feel a little more drained after each battle, no amount of tea, or words of encouragement could fill the numbness he felt in his heart, he rubbed his heavy eyes and greeted his butler with a yawn. "Good morning Jakob, thank you for waking me on time. I know how you hate waking up so early." Kerubim smiled kindly at Jakob, who bowed his head softly returning the smile. Jakob was blushing when he spoke.

"I'm here whenever you beck and call milord." Jakob could feel his heart pound against his chest, though he was married to his sweet Nyx he always felt a soft spot for Kerubim, his smile always made him a little more happier to serve him. Jakob turns his back to Kerubim and returns handing him a cup of the piping hot tea. "Today's blend is white earl grey, with a dash a vanilla erh..." he paused, when he saw Kerubim's nose scrunch in disapproval.

 

Was it something he said? Perhaps it was the tea blend. Jakob could feel a cloud of anxiousness loom over him as he watched Kerubim place the cup of tea on the nightstand next to his bed. "Sh...should  prepare another blend? I see this one isn't to your liking...." he voice began to shake when he spoke, Kerubim shook his head giving a reassuring smile. "No it's not that at all Jakob."Kerubim responds cheerfully, his burgundy eyes then lower to his hands. "I would actually prefer coffee this morning. I could have sworn i asked Dwyer to-"

"Dwyer? well he's late, He seems to be late for everything." Jakob cuts off his young master, his eyes cut suddenly into an irate glare, making Kerubim blush in embarrassment. "I..I just requested he bring me coffee this morning that's all Jakob.... But now that i think about it I didn't tell him a time to be here. He must be preparing himself for today's raid as well."

 Kerubim began to get ready, removing his night gown and tossing it onto the bed. Jakob watches him dress but cant help but let his envy wash over him, changing his composed demeanor. "Why would you ask Dwyer to attend you on this raid? You have enough healers don't you? I'm more than proficient with daggers, why not let me take Dwyer's place instead?"  a tinge of anger could be heard in his voice taking Kerubim back for a moment before he could explain.

Quietly he responds "Well Jakob he's actually changed occupations recently. He's become one of my best butler's now believe it or not..." Kerubim looked over his shoulder to look up at Jakob, he was starting to feel a little uncomfortable having this conversation with him, strapping his armor nervously to his body while he listens to Jakob's protests, but as attentive as Jakob is about Kerubim , it was clear that Kerubim felt that Dwyer was an extremely good butler . "That's hardly true. He's hasn't come to me to talk let alone train to be a butler." Jakob watches as Kerubim grabs his belt and adjust the sheath onto his waist.

"I think you should have a little more faith in Dwyer's abilities.... he's....actually a really great butler..." Kerubim shyly smiles as he spoke, this smile didn't warm Jakob's heart like it normally would. He felt out of place, not being the best of his class, he felt Dwyer would replace him

 There was a soft tap at the door, Kerubim's eyes lit up when he heard the tapping. "Uhhh.....It's me I guess, I brought the coffee you requested." A little voice could be heard behind the heavy wooden door. "Oh that's him! See and just before I leave too, please come in Dwyer!"

Before Dwyer could push the door open Jakob was next to the frame, swinging it open furiously to stare down his "neglectful" son, who stumbled into the room with a tray of hot coffee, he catches his footing before looking up at Jakob with wide eyes. "Oh....Good morning father..." Dwyer returns the glare he received from his "Loving" Father and walked deeper into the room. He saw Kerubim and blushed lightly, bowing his head before speaking. "I didn't know what blend you'd like, so I just made one for you." Dwyer spoke sluggishly with his head hung low. He could feel his father's eyes burning into his back while he cautiously prepared the young master a cup. "Oh that sounds wonderful Dwyer, I can't wait to taste what you've created, you always seem come up with new ideas." Kerubim compliments him, inhaling the sweet, yet bold scent of the coffee beans.

 Jakob scoffed. He was so anxious to criticize his posture, and how he poured the cup from the press into Kerubim's cup, ugh, he was doing it all wrong. "Perhaps you'd like to serve me a cup also, so your father can taste the blend as well?" Jakob asked, actually it was more of a demand than a request, Dwyer knew this too whenever he prepared things for Kerubim his father was always behind him observing and scrutinizing his every move. Rolling his sunken eyes he let out a long annoyed sigh. "Yes father..." He responds, gently handing Kerubim his cup with a lazy smile. Kerubim returned the smile bringing his lips to the cup.

Jakob coughs loudly causing Kerubim to look up at him curiously. "Is something the matter Jakob? Are you coming down with a cold?" this was genuine concern coming from Kerubim, he pulled away the cup from his lips, Dwyer was already preparing another cup for Jakob, who was clearly annoyed by Dwyer being here. "No Milord it's not that at all, It's just....Dwyer didn't add any cream or sugar to your coffee... Perhaps to dull the....Over bearing flavor he could add a few teaspoons..." He says walking over to the nightstand where he kept the tray of tea . "Please allow me to make it taste better..." He smiled confidently taking the small glass sugar pot from the tray, adding several spoon fulls of sugar into Kerubim's cup before he could respond. Dwyer grabs his forearm, making the teaspoon of sugar fall onto Kerubim's lap. "Father, that's too much sugar..." Dwyer takes a step back when he saw he spilled sugar into his lap. Jakob shook his head in disappointment. "Now look what you've done... You made me get sugar all over Lord Kerubim..." Dwyer frowned, but Kerubim chuckled nervously. wow this was getting awkward.

"Now now Jakob it's quite alright... I know you two were only trying to help." Dwyer slowly balled his fists tightly against his uniform, the both of them bowing in apologies to their master. "I...I'm sorry Lord Kerubim." Dwyer says with a disappointed look on his face, Kerubim places a hand on his cheek leaning to his eye level, this only fueled Jakob's envy even more, watching Lord Kerubim's hand kindly caress Dwyer's cheek. "No need for apologies, You can just pour me another cup while I clean this up." Dwyer looked shyly into Kerubim's eyes while he leans up to dust the particles from his trousers.

 Jakob turns a heel and walks toward the door. Kerubim lifts a brow quietly walking up behind him, he wasn't sure if he should stop him or not but he spoke up."Jakob where are you going?" He asked letting bits of sugar fall to the wooden floor of his room. Jakob tried his best to hide his jealousy when he spoke, keeping his back turned to both Kerubim and Dwyer. "Im stepping out for a moment to get a broom. You wouldn't want critters running around here would you...?"He says with a sudden sharpness in his tone. Kerubim smiled nervously. "R...right...Thanks a lot for your help today Jakob. Perhaps tonight I'll enjoy a cup of your tea...." he trailed off, Jakob had already taken his leave cutting him off with a slam of his door.

 Dwyer curled his lip into with disgust. His father was truly acting like a child. The two of them stood in silence for a while before they quietly met glances, No one knew about their secret affair, and keeping it a secret from the others wasn't as hard as they made it out to be. There were times when in battle when Kerubim would stay behind to share his lips with Dwyer while he healed his wounds, but as sweet as those embraces were, they were never long.

 

"Sorry about that..."Kerubim apologized rubbing that back of his head, he looked away, locking the door behind him as he spoke. "I didnt know Jakob would be so...."

"What, rude? Overbearing? This is nothing new to me, my father's actions are simply because he wishes to protect you, but lately he seems to only be protect you from me..." Dwyer mumbled. Kerubim let out a small sigh. Slowly walking up to him, using the tips of his toes to raise himself to kiss his cheek, he could tell that despite his attitude toward him, he was a tad intimidated by his father,this didn't stop Dwyer's cheeks from heating up with a warm pink blush. "Don't worry about that soon he won't have to..."

Dwyer quirked a brow, taking a step back, his sleepy expression hardly changing. "Wh...what? what do you mean by that comment...?"He asks, Kerubim grins timidly and stammers.

"I-i want you to do more than serve me coffee Dwyer. I know you've been asking me so nicely to be my butler, but don't you think it's time to let everyone know about our....r...relationship..."

Dwyer shrugged, looking away from Kerubim's grin to quietly share his own moment of bliss. "I...would love that....but..."His eyes flow back to Kerubim's face, who's grin slowly turned to a concerned glance. "But what Dywer...."

Dwyer took a step back giving the back of his head an irritated rub, grunting. "My father would kill me if he found out we were together this way."  how would he ever propose if he couldn't tell his father the truth, Kerubim took a step back a little surprised by his response."O..oh....I didn't know you were afraid of Jakob's approval...."

 "My approval of what...." A voice chimes in, the startled lovers frantically leap away from each other looking at Jakob with pale faces.

Kerubim intrudes. "Oh Jakob when did you get here..?"

Leaning against the door frame Jakob held a broom in his hands, his eyes closed as he began sweeping the bits of sugar into a dust pan. "Just now... But i am intrigued about what approval you would have me agree to. This had better not be about Dwyer becoming your butler, that's already taken." he finished sweeping the rest of the sugar into the pan, standing to his feet to stare at the two with a menacing slant in his eyes. Kerubim chuckled nervously waving his hands in front of Jakob trying to come up with a decent explanation.

"No one could ever replace you Jakob we were just talking about....uh...our...uh.." Kerubim looked over his shoulder at Dwyer while he stands quietly behind the two of them looking back at Kerubim then back at the ground with a growing cheery red blush across his face as he too tried coming up with an excuse for their intimate conversation.

"Kerubim and I are.... uhm... wondering if you could give us your blessing and... Let us date each other... I mean he and I have grown really close and-"

"absolutely not, if you think you can just breach a professional relationship between butler and master without consequence then you'd be sorely mistaken. You must be a fool if you'd think I'd allow it..." Jakob shook his head in disappointment at the both of them. He turns his gaze to Kerubim.

"Young master surely you could find someone more confident than Dwyer to be your suitor.... I just don't think it would be wise to sully yourself for one so simple minded, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but i won't allow you to be mislead by Dwyer's false promises of protection over your life and your love..." it took everything in Jakob's power to stay calm upon hearing Dwyer's request. Was he insane? There's no possible way for him to be a noble suitor for Kerubim, at least in his mind , though he knew Dwyer would gladly risk his life to help Kerubim, but why else would anyone be here if they didnt lay their lives on the line for him. Dwyer angrily protests. "But why? Youre only being this way because you're jealous!" Jakob grabs a fist full of Dwyer's collar and yanks him to his chest. "Youre not ready to protect someone so valuable."

"That's enough out of the both of you!" Kerubim yelled. He truly angered by the way the two of them spoke to each other. "He said no dwyer.... let's just end this now, before things get worse." Dwyer shook his head in confusion "What do you mean are you breaking up with me?"Kerubim looks down sadly and takes his leave. He didnt want to spend another moment with those two in the room. "I'm going to train, thank you for trying Dwyer..." He left his room quietly and ran down to the throne room where the rest of his squadron waited. All except Dwyer was there.

 


End file.
